


higher & higher

by dicktective, orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktective/pseuds/dicktective, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Liam tries casually. "Want to explain what shotgunning is then? Or are you just going to pout all night?"</p><p>Louis slumps against the headboard and eyes Liam curiously, "I could show you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	higher & higher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badcompany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcompany/gifts).



> for [falon](http://abandofdumbs.tumblr.com/) who requested shotgunning ot5 fic even though i sort of tweaked it a little to make it her favorite pairing. title from a born ruffians song.
> 
> completely unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine (mostly because i'm too tired to read over it again and catch them but i'll do it later i swear).

"Wait, what's shotgunning?" Niall asks from Zayn's left.

Zayn's about to answer when Harry touches his arm with a wicked smile on his face, "I'll show you." He grabs the pipe from Zayn, juggles it to grab the lighter too, and brings it to his lips. He takes a long drag, going cross-eyed from trying to look at the bowl.

He holds his breath as he climbs from the floor into Niall's lap on the couch. Niall tries to lean away, mouth open in confusion, but Harry crowds him against the armrest and presses his lips against Niall's and exhales slowly, arms resting on Niall's shoulders.

After a moment the confusion passes and Niall understands, breathes in the smoke that Harry is blowing into his mouth. His hands flutter to Harry's hips and then smoke starts to escape from between them, and Zayn realises, belatedly, that Harry has finished shotgunning and has just ended up lazily kissing Niall.

He shoves Harry by the back of the head. Harry frowns at him and turns to whisper something against Niall's cheek that Zayn doesn't catch and leans back to grin at Zayn. He pushes Harry's head again.

"None of that," Harry grumbles and flings himself across Zayn so that his head is against the other arm rest and his feet are in Niall's lap. "All's fair in love and drugs."

Zayn shakes his head, "That doesn't even make any sense."

Niall's cheeks are pink and his eyes have gone glossy, "Think I like that shotgunning thing. Can I have a go?"

Harry hands him the pipe and the lighter and Niall takes a hit, sets it on the table and then looks at Zayn expectantly. Zayn sighs, like it is such a hassle, and Niall is waving exaggeratedly for Zayn to hurry up.

Zayn leans over, Harry's hips jutting into his stomach as he shifts, and Niall's nose bumps against his. He pushes Harry's hips and Harry rolls off of him, sits up next to him and then Niall is giggling, smoke escaping without Zayn actually getting any.

He huffs and Niall cackles, but he's got Zayn by the collars on his shirt and is pulling him back to his mouth. "Niall-" Zayn starts, but Niall cuts him off, kissing him roughly.

Zayn realises his eyes are closed when he feels something shift next to him and then drop heavily into his lap. When he looks he finds Harry's face dropping to his neck to suck and lick at the spot where his jaw meets his ear.

He's got one hand on Harry's hip, fingers twisting in a belt loop, and the other on Niall's thigh, rubbing circles, lips going numb from the way Niall is enthusiastically biting them and licking into his mouth. All three of them had been high for a while before any of this nonsense started so time seems to pass a lot slower than it usually does. 

Harry shifts, grinding down into Zayn's lap and that's what draws attention to the fact that he's hard. Harry laughs against his shoulder. "Oh, well. Hello," he hears Harry mumble.

"Was Harry's idea," Niall grins, pulling away. Zayn cocks an eyebrow because Harry's slowly running his hands down Zayn's chest and towards his stomach.

There's a loud bang behind them and they hear Liam chide Louis as he shuts the door more quietly than Louis had opened it. Harry tumbles sideways out of his lap, but Louis is already in front of them.

He's got his hands on his hips, face cross and he looks between the three of them on the couch (trying, hopefully, with at least a little success, to hide their respective boners) and the drug paraphernalia littered across the table in their hotel suite.

"You tossers, you didn't wait for us," he says, picking up the pipe to inspect how much weed is left in the bowl. He pokes at it with his finger and grimaces, "There's barely any left for me and Liam."

Liam comes to his side, "Well, as I've said a hundred times I am not smoking."

Louis shakes his head like he both disapproves of Liam and the three of them.

"We've just been teaching Niall to shotgun," Harry says smugly and Louis continues to pout.

"What's that?" Liam asks.

"Shotgunning," Niall supplies, matter-of-fact, as if he hadn't just learned what it was himself not twenty minutes ago.

"What's shotgunning," Liam repeats.

Zayn shrugs, too tired to answer, and Louis huffs. "Come on Liam, let's go, these idiots are too high to be interesting company," Louis says and drags Liam back out of the room.

When the door shuts Harry shifts and leans into him, hand going back to where it was on his stomach, drawing circles into Zayn's shirt with his index finger. He pauses and then runs his hands down against Zayn's trousers and palms at his cock.

"Where were we?" Niall grumbles and leans in to bite Zayn's ear.

~

Louis pouts the entire way back to Liam's room and won't let Liam near him, has his shoulders drawn in and stays two paces ahead. It would be easy for Liam to catch up with him, but he doesn't, just lets Louis pout as much as he wants.

When they get to his room Liam lets them in and turns on the lights. Louis follows him in and bounces onto the bed, "Well Liam it looks like we have to finish this bowl."

Liam looks over and Louis is cradling Zayn's pipe in his hands, "Louis."

"You have to," Louis demands. "With me."

"I won't," Liam answers. "And besides, I don't think Zayn will appreciate you taking that without asking."

"They didn't wait and I don't care." Louis puts the piece to his lips, flicks the lighter, and inhales. He holds his breath, looks silly with the pout still on his face, angrily trying to get back at the other three for leaving him out.

He exhales quickly, the smoke rushing out of his mouth. He holds the pipe out for Liam to take but Liam just shakes his head.

Louis glares at him and sets it on the nightstand.

"So," Liam tries casually. "Want to explain what shotgunning is then? Or are you just going to pout all night?"

Louis slumps against the headboard and eyes Liam curiously, "I could show you."

"Does... Does it involve alcohol?" Liam sits down on the bed next to Louis who snorts.

"No."

"It sounds like an alcohol thing."

"I promise it's not an alcohol thing," Louis says with a laugh.

"I don't want to do it, I've changed my mind."

"Liam, we don't even have alcohol."

"Ok, fine, if it'll make you happy." He's smiling at Louis and Louis smiles back.

"Maybe it would," he answers.

"I'll do it if you promise to stop pouting."

Louis makes a face and crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm not pouting."

Liam leans over and runs his thumb between Louis's eyebrows, "Sure, sorry, you're definitely not."

"Close your eyes," Louis says and pushes Liam's shoulder so he's back against the headboard. Liam does what he's told and feels Louis move beside him. "Open your mouth."

Then Louis straddles his lap and he hears the flick of the lighter. "Louis, I don't want to do it if it's a weed thing, either." But he doesn't open his eyes.

Louis doesn't reply. "Lou?"

Then Louis's lips press wetly against his and his eyes flutter open. He tries push Louis's shoulder, weakly, but Louis's mouth is slotted against his and he's puffing smoke into Liam's mouth.

Liam coughs and Louis leans back, grinning smugly.

"Next time you need to breathe it in," Louis says and places the pipe and lighter back on the night stand but he doesn't move to stop straddling Liam.

"That was terrible enough, thanks." He swipes at his mouth and then puts both hands on Louis hips.

Louis smiles and rocks back and forward again in Liam's lap, "I have to admit, that did make me a little happy."

Liam hums, leans his head back against the headboard, and closes his eyes. "You know what would make me even happier?" Louis asks.

"What?"

"If we do it again. Three more times."

Liam peeks at him with one eye, "Once. If I do it will you stop smoking? You know how much I dislike it."

"Twice and yes," Louis counters and grabs the lighter and the pipe again and brings it to his mouth. Liam sits up a little straighter and doesn't argue. Louis takes the hit and holds it in before leaning over to Liam. He exhales the smoke into Liam's mouth and Liam takes a deep breath and tries to hold it before coughing it out with a grimace.

"The worst," He says, his throat raw, but Louis is already taking the next hit. He holds it and watches Liam, eyes flicking to his mouth, lips open and waiting.

Liam stretches to meet Louis's mouth but Louis shifts so that their noses touch and their lips don't. "Lou," he complains in a whisper.

Finally, Louis's lips bump against his but he still doesn't open his mouth, the smoke filters out of his nose and Liam's eyes flutter closed as it drifts between them towards the ceiling. Louis's lips move against his roughly and Liam responds, hands gripping Louis's hips a little tighter.

Louis hums against his mouth and bites on Liam's lip, moving to run his fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck. He rocks back and forth again in Liam's lap, and Liam chases after his mouth. He feels light-headed, wants to blame the smoke, but Louis isn't helping either. Liam can feel his stomach knot and feel the heat pool just below his hips.

Liam shifts to move them further down the bed, Louis goes with him, slots their thighs together and Liam can feel how hard Louis is already and it only makes him bite roughly into Louis's mouth that much more.

Louis grinds against his hip, is breathing hard into the kiss. Liam's hands roam past Louis's hips and grab onto his arse with a rough tug. Louis moans into his mouth and grinds down into him.

Liam's hands try to reach for Louis's flies but he grabs Liam's hands to stop him and rocks against his thigh again. "Wanna make you cum in your jeans," Louis groans into Liam's mouth.

He goes to kiss Liam's neck and continues to move against Liam's thigh. Liam's cock is pressed against Louis's thigh, too. It hurts in the best way and he hisses as the rough fabric rubs against the sensitive skin. He grabs at Louis's arse again and pulls him closer, grinds up against him and Louis moans, loud.

Louis is breathing fast and rough in his ear and grabbing at Liam's clothes for purchase, trying to pull Liam closer. He pauses and then thrusts hard several times before his back goes stiff and his hips stutter against Liam's thigh as he comes.

He goes limp in Liam's arms, mouthing messily at the crook of his neck where it meets his shoulder. Liam shoves his hands inside of Louis's trousers to get better purchase at his arse and flexes his fingers hard into the soft skin before grinding up as he pulls Louis down against his cock.

Louis moans. Liam repeats the motion and Louis moans again. He does it one more time and when Louis moans this time Liam moans too and comes, hot and wet, in his pants.

They lay there for a minute, breathing loudly. Louis is the first to move, rolls off of Liam and snuggles up against his side, arm thrown lazily over Liam's stomach.

"So," Liam starts. "That's shotgunning, is it? All of that?"

Louis laughs, just barely, into Liam's shoulder, "Maybe."

Liam nods, eyes starting to close. "Hope we didn't interrupt the other lads doing that, if that's what shotgunning is."

"Oh, we did," Louis says.

His eyes snap open again, "We what?"

"Yeah, when we got there they all had boners, did you not notice? Harry was even in Zayn's lap before you came in."

"What?" Liam repeats.

"Liam," Louis tries, patting his cheek without actually looking to see if that's where Liam's cheek is. He nearly pokes Liam in the eye. "We just rubbed one out against each other and you're worried about those three?"

Liam nods but his cheeks are flushed.

"Did you like it?" He asks after a moment.

"Did you?" Louis replies.

"Yes."

"Good, me too. So, would you say you understand shotgunning now?"

"I'm not sure if I got all of it," Liam says, turning to look at Louis, eyes crinkling at the corners. "You might have to show me again."

"Without pants next time," Louis yawns.


End file.
